


Kitten Generally

by ClockworkQuill



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Impact Play, Kitten Kathryn Janeway, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play, Polyamory, kitten play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkQuill/pseuds/ClockworkQuill
Summary: A series of scenes between Kitten!Janeway and her lovely ladies.First chapter is Janeway/Torres. Further chapters will include Janeway/Seven, Beverly/Janeway, and Beverly/Janeway/Torres/Seven





	Kitten Generally

**Author's Note:**

> So this work was inspired by a post in the Facebook group Star Trek Shitposting that listed a bunch of misunderstood speech to text interpretations of Star Trek character names. Kathryn Janeway became Kitten Generally. And I COULD NOT get the idea of kitten!Janeway out of my head. So, here is the result of that.

B'Elanna groaned as she heard the crash in the other room. "For fucks sake," She pulled herself out of bed, and went to the living room. Kathryn lay naked and stretched out on the sofa, and a glass lay shattered all over the floor.

B'Elanna growled. She wasn't really mad, once the glass was cleaned up the replicator could replace it easily enough. It was just that Janeway only did this to her. She didn't break things to get Seven's or Beverly's attention. They didn’t have to deal with any of the messes. Just her. "Is someone being a naughty kitten today?"

Kathryn nodded, grinning and biting her lip.

"Naughty kitten knows this gets you punished right?”

Kathryn grinned. “Mrrreow.”

“You little,” B’Elanna growled as she picked her way around the shattered glass to the couch. By the time she reached it Kathryn had flipped onto her hands and knees, her hands on the armrest.

B’Elanna had barely lifted her hand when Kathryn nudged it with her head. “Mew.”

“Don’t think just because you’re cute with me you’re going to escape punishment.” B’Elanna said as she scratched behind the red head’s pointed ears.

Kathryn just purred and pressed her head against B'Elanna's calloused fingers. The purr turned into more of a moan when B'Elanna moved from behind Kathryn's ears to scratch her under her chin.

B'Elanna chuckled and ran her other hand down the older woman's neck and back, tracing along the spine. Kathryn shivered beneath her touch. "You like that, huh Kitty?"

Kathryn hummed and pressed her shoulder into B'Elanna's hip.

B'Elanna ran her hands back down Kathryn's spine before smacking the other woman on the ass.

Kathryn yelped and pressed harder against B'Elanna. B'Elanna chuckled and spanked the redhead again. This time Kathryn didn't make a sound, but still leaned harder against B'Elanna side.

"You've been a," spank "very," B'Elanna spanked Kathryn's other cheek "naughty," spank "Kitty," spank.

By the time B'Elanna was done Kathryn's ass was slightly pink and her breathing was quicker than before. B'Elanna gave her one last scratch behind the ears before stepping back. "Now be a good Kitty and wait right there while I clean up this mess. Don't move, got that Kitty?"

"Mrreow."

B'Elanna when she got a broom from the cupboard that Beverly insisted on keeping. She took her time cleaning up the glass, sweeping up only a shard or two at a time before bringing the pieces back to the replicator and dumping them in the recycler.

B'Elanna had swept up maybe half of the shattered glass when Kathryn started meowing incessantly. She looked over and Kathryn was shifting back and forth, her arms shaking slightly. B'Elanna growled lightly, "I said don't move."

Kathryn meowed again, but stopped shifting.

"Good girl." B'Elanna went back to cleaning up the shattered glass, again being intentionally slow. Every few minutes she would look back at Kathryn, who kept meowing but hadn't moved again. When she was done and all the pieces of glass were swept up and put in the recycler B'Elanna put the broom away and went to stand in front of Kathryn, whose arms and legs were now shaking. "Good girl," she said again scratching Kathryn behind the ears with both hands.

Kathryn purred and lowered onto her forearms.

B'Elanna stopped her scratching and stepped around so she could spank Kathryn again. "I didn't say you could move."

Kathryn yelped and raised herself back up.

B'Elanna went back to scratching behind Kathryn's ear and pet her back again. When Kathryn leaned into B'Elanna, B'Elanna changed her strokes to Kathryn's opposite flank. After a few minutes B'Elanna stepped back, "Come on Kitty, let's go to the bedroom."

Kathryn meowed and slowly climbed down from the couch. As they walked back towards the bedroom Kathryn kept rubbing against B'Elanna's legs. In the bedroom Kathryn meowed at the bed as B'Elanna told her shirt over her head.

"Patience Kitty, I'll lift you up in just a minute,"

Kathryn gave a quiet "Mrrr," as she sat back onto her haunches and waited for B'Elanna to finish undressing.

"Good girl," B'Elanna said as she reached under Kathryn's hips and arms to lift her up onto the bed.

Kathryn crawled to the middle of the bed before flipping onto her back and stretching out. B'Elanna flinched a little when she heard Kathryn's knees pop. "Check in," B'Elanna said as she crawled onto the bed after the older woman.

Kathryn smiled at B'Elanna "Green."

B'Elanna sighed in relief as she crawled over Kathryn. "Good," she said before leaning down to nip at Kathryn's neck right above her collar. Kathryn squirmed slightly under B'Elanna, but didn't make a sound so B'Elanna bit down harder, slowly increasing pressure until Kathryn moaned. B'Elanna licked the spot before moving to the other side of Kathryn's neck this time biting below the collar where Kathryn's neck and shoulder met. This time Kathryn gasped. B'Elanna licked the mark again before moving again to the opposite collarbone. B'Elanna sucked at the spot until Kathryn squirmed and mewled beneath her. B'Elanna reached down between Kathryn's legs and cupped her mound. B'Elanna smirked at the woman below her "Excited I see Kitty."

"Mrrow" Kathryn said in agreement.

"Wait here," B'Elanna said as she rolled off Kathryn. B'Elanna went to the closet where they kept the toys. First B'Elanna got out a stiff foam pillow to support Kathryn and set it on the bed. "Kneel over that Kitty."

Kathryn did as she was told, laying over the foam so that her hips pressed against one rounded end, and her breasts hung down just above the other and. She leaned down on her forearms, using them to support her head.

B'Elanna lightly slapped Kathryn's ass before going back to closet. This time she pulled out a paddle, a riding crop, and two cat-o-nine-tails. She set them all in a line at the end of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, praise, complaints, comments, criticism, off topic conversations all welcome here (or over on my Tumblr if you don't want to air your grievances in a public forum. That's cool too.)
> 
> Speaking of, y'all can reach me at [ clockwork-quill ](https://clockwork-quill.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> I have ideas of what I want to do for the Janeway/Seven and Beverly/Janeway chapters, but I haven't decided yet what to do for the group chapter at the end. So suggestions welcome.


End file.
